Spoby OneShots
by Spencer J Hastings Cavanaugh
Summary: This is a collection of Spoby OneShots .Most including their 3 years old daughter Taylor.Takes place in season 5/6a.
1. Missing

**So,this is my first PLL Story and I hope you'll enjoy.Sorry for my bad english but I'm german.**

 **SJHC**

 **Toby was just home from work.The only thing he could think about was how much he missed Spencer and Taylor.When he entered the kitchen he could tell by Melissas look that something was wrong.„What's up?"he asked.„It's Spencer...she disappeared ",Melissa sobbed. Toby looked at her in shock and hugged her.„What about Taylor?"he questioned.„She's playing upstairs ",Melissa answered.He quickly went upstairs,changed his clothes and went to Taylor's room.She sat on the ground,playing happily.When she saw Toby she jumped up and ran straight into his arms.He took her in his arms,lifting her up and kissing her cheek.„Where's mummy?"Taylor asked.„Mummy got some things to sort",he answered.„I've got to talk to Aria Honey.Would you wait a moment?"he said,walking into Spencer's room.Taylor nodded and crawled onto the bed.Toby dialed the number and it doesn't waist long till Aria answered.„Oh Toby,I'm so sorry.We're trying our best to find her,but you've got to look after Taylor ",Aria said a bit histerycally.„Fine,but call me if you find her ",he sighed before he hung up.He waisted the rest of the afternoon playing with his daughter and trying to calm Melissa.With every minute the concern grew and so the worries besides it slowly turned night.Melissa wandered around the house like she was somewhere but here and Taylor slowly got concerned.About 8 o'clock his phone suddenly rang.**

 **Spencer was standing in the middle of the park with the girls around her.The sirenes were crying and lights are flashing,but Spencer seemed wide away.She could only think about how badly she wanted to be in Toby's arms right now.He was her safe place.At the moment she just felt lost and lonely.Slowly tears shone through her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.She just needed to be near Toby.Not more,not less.She only wanted to go home and fall asleep in Toby's arms.„Spencer ",she heard a familiar voice behind her.Toby.With tearstreamed cheeks she walked towards him.She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed to his chest.He laid her arms around her and stroked her hair gently.Her breathing finally calmed and they broke apart.„Are you alright?"he asked worried.„I don't know.I'm much too confused to notice anything ",she sighed.„What happened?"he asked.„I don't know.I'm sitting in my car and then I'm here",her voice was scared and desperately.She wrapped her arms around his body once more and they walked back to the others.When he laid his arms around her,she winced and moaned in pain.„Spence,what's up?"he asked worriedly.„Maybe I hurt myself a bit ",she answered.It was cold and when she opened her jacket she started to shiver.When she lifted her shirt there was a big bruise around her ribs.„A doctor should look at that.I'll drive you to the hospital "he replied.„No",Spencer said a bit too quick.„That looks really bad ",Emily said .„Couldn't we call Wren?If he says it's that bad we can go to the hospital,but please let's try it ",she pleaded.„Fine",he sighed.„Let's go home.It's been a long day",Aria said.Suddenly they all left.In the car,Toby heard Spencer moan every now and then.„Are you holding on?"he questioned.She just nodded weakly.He had called Wren on the way and he already waited for them.„Oh my gosh,Spencer ",Melissa called and hugged her sister.„What is Wren doing here?"she asked then.„I hurt myself a little bit ",she answered and took off her shirt.„Spence,that looks horrible ",Melissa cried.„Sit down,I'll look at that ",Wren suggested.When he scanned her ribs and started touching them, she flinched and whined a little bit.„Clench your teeth",he said and pressed her ribs together.She screamed and clung to Toby's hand.He kissed her cheek softly,trying to calm her.Even for him it was hard to see her like this.„Okay,it's just a big bruise.I'll bandage you and you'll have to change the bandage two times a day",Wren explained.Spencer nodded and sighed in relief.She thanked Wren and went upstairs with Toby.Wren left soon and Melissa went to bed also.Taylor slept deeply and Spencer sat down on her bed quietly.She whipped away a strain and Taylor blinked furiously.„Mummy ",she whispered and put her head into Spencer's lap.She stroked her cheek till Taylor has fallen asleep again.She went to her bedroom and changed her clothes,not without a few painful moans.Then she laid on her bed,crawling into Toby's protective arms.She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes.That was the thing she was waiting for the whole day.It doesn't waist long and they've both fallen asleep.**

 **Hope you liked the Story and I would like some Reviews**


	2. Family first

It was like hell.They didn't even know why they're doing this.Since a few days all they're doing is arguing.Normally they never argue.It was hard enough with the arguments but keeping it away from Taylor was like hell.One evening,they were arguing in the livingroom.Taylor had long gone to bed,so they're attention was all on their fight.From Spencer's point of view ,Toby was working way too much and Toby thought she was studying too much.It was kind of both true.When Spencer got time Toby was working and when he got home,Spencer was studying or with the girls.Their relationship hasn't been easy since Taylor was born,Toby was working and Spencer has to keep up with school.There wasn't much time for a relationship or a private life.They tried their best but recently they were just arguing.About anybody and everything.For no reason.They were just snapping at each other,when Taylor came down the stairs.„Mummy?"she asked shyly.When they noticed their daughter,they quickly shut up.„What's wrong,Honey?"she asked,walking towards her daughter.„Bad dream?"she asked.Taylor just nodded shyly.Spencer took her in her arms and placed a kiss to her cheek.„I'm gonna bring her to Melissa ",she said,avoiding eye contact.She walked into the former barn where Melissa was living with Wren.„Spencer ",Melissa said in surprise as she noticed her sister.„Can you please look after Taylor?"she asked.„Of course ",Melissa answered a bit curious.„I've got to sort something with Toby ",she whispered and placed Taylor on the couch.„Bad dream?",Melissa asked and Taylor nodded.„About what?"she questioned.Taylor just looked at her mum.„Mummy shouldn't hear?"Melissa asked in surprise.After a while Taylor nodded weakly.The sisters changed a few confused looks.Then Spencer kissed Taylor's forehead and went back to Toby.Besides the arguing in the house got on once more,Taylor slowly explained.„I dreamed about Mummy and Daddy don't loving each other anymore and breaking up and then I'll have to decide where to live without seeing the other one ",she told sadly.Melissas heart broke at her words.Even she had noticed the arguing of her sister,but she didn't thought that it affected Taylor that much.„Go,get ready for bed and I have to talk to Mummy and Daddy ",she said.After Taylor had gone to the bathroom she went to her sister.When she opened the door,she could hear them screaming at each other harshly.They didn't even noticed her presence.„Hey",she snapped.They quickly turned to face her and got quiet.„Melissa,what's up?"Spencer asked her sister.„What's up?Your three years old daughter thinks you two are breaking of cause of all the arguing and she'll have to decide where to live without seeing the other one of you two,that's up ",Melissa explained a bit harshly.Spencer looked at her sister in shock,tears filling her eyes.Her legs gave in and she collapsed on the couch,tears streaming down her cheeks.Toby sat down next to her,also shocked.He put his arm around Spencer and she gratefully leaned in.„What are you fighting at all?"Melissa asked.„About Toby working too much for my taste ",Spencer said,sobbing softly.„And Spencer studying too much ",Toby sighed.Melissa looked at them in confusion.„That's nothing to argue about that much,you guys got to get that sorted.You're a family.Don't forget about that ",she said before walking back to the barn.„Your sister is right ",Toby admitted.„I know,but I don't even know why we're arguing and how to stop it ",she sighed desperately.„We're arguing cause we're stressed and we need a break ",Toby said,pulling her closer.„But that we're arguing doesn't mean I don't love you anymore ",she whispered,a tear rolling down her cheek.He kissed her head and pulled her to his chest.„I love you too ",he whispered.„Come on,I want to get this whole mess sorted ",she said,getting up and taking his hand.They walked into the barn.Taylor sat on the bed whilst Melissa was in the bathroom.She looked at her parents in surprise as they sat down next to her.„Did I do something wrong?"she asked scared.„No Baby,nothing ",Toby reassured her.„You told Melissa you're scared ",Spencer began softly.Taylor just nodded.„I don't want you to break up and I don't want to decide where to live. I want to live here with both of you ",Taylor said sadly.A few tears escaped Spencer's eyes and she curled up closer to Toby.„We will never break up,Baby.Promise",Toby promised.Taylor cuddled into her mum,quietly whispering:„I love you."Soon they all laid in Melissa and Wrens bed.When Wren came home,they had all fallen asleep.He wandered off to the bathroom,wondering what had happened.After he gave Melissa a short kiss,he asked:„Why is everyone sleeping in our bed?"„Long Story,I'll tell you tomorrow ",she said,walking back into the bedroom.They both laid down next to the others and minutes later,they had all fallen asleep.


	3. Drugs and nightmares

**This story takes place in the time Spencer was on drugs and Dean is watching her.**

 **(without Taylor)**

Spencer was totally annoyed.Not only that she wasn't allowed to go to school,she couldn't even call anybody or at least talk to Toby.It was enough that she was full time watched by this Dean guy she still wasn't speaking a word with.She just wanted her life back.Her friends...but especially Toby.She knew it wasn't good to take drugs again,but she regretted it more than anything she had done in her life before.She just wanted everything to go back to normal.She missed Toby so badly.Dean and her parents wanted her to rest and to sleep,but how should that ever work without Toby by her side?She couldn't even close her eyes without thinking of him and if it wasn't him she was thinking of,it was A.She saw every horrible experience she had made since the whole A thing.Every dead body she had seen,how she nearly died a few times and all the times she lost nearly Toby because of A.How should she sleep if all these nightmares are keeping _her awake?Toby was the only one who could let her forget about all these things for at least a while to catch some sleep,but no.She was forced to stay at home and her parents told him not to visit her until they say it and he agreed with that.How could he do that to her?Let her alone with just this creepy Dean guy .Didn't he know or at least see how much she was suffering?She sat on the couch with Dean watching her from the kitchen.She felt uncomfortable and stalked.Then she had an idea.„Can I calm my teacher?I'm not understanding something about the homework ",she asked innocent.„Okay ",he agreed and let her go upstairs with the phone.She dialed Toby's number and waited for him to answer.„Hello?"he suddenly said.„Hey,Tobes,can you please come and get me out of here? I'm going crazy without you ",she nearly cried.„Calm down ,Spence.Your parents said you're too weak and they'll call when I can come over ",he told her.„I'm not weak or something,I'm lonely.Do you really think they'll ever call you?They won't call you in a hundred years.Can you please come over?This whole situation is driving me insane ",she begged him.„Spence,there's still this guy who's looking after you ",he sighed.„Don't tell me you can't climb up to my window ",she chuckled a little bit.„Okay,okay. I'm coming in an hour,alright?"he suggested.„Yes,please.I missed you so much",she said,before saying goodbye and hanging up.She got downstairs again.„Your questioned is clear now?"Dean asked.She freezed for a moment and then answered:„Yes,my teacher was very helpful."She put down the phone and turned to go upstairs again.„Spencer,we've got to talk.You barely have spoken a word since I'm here ",he said.She sighed in annoyance.„There's nothing to talk about.You took everything away from me.My friends,my boyfriend and I'm not even allowed to go to school.I know that's probably your job but that doesn't mean I'm understanding anything and I just want you to go away as fast as possible ",she explained angrily.„I know that you hate me for what I've done,but I'm not going anywhere until you're talking to me and slept a bit ",he replied.„I'm not sleeping because of you.Because you took me away from my boyfriend and I can't forget these damn nightmares ",she screamed.„Maybe we should talk about the nightmares then ",he said.„Don't you understand?I don't want to talk about it.I just want my boyfriend and calm down.And if I would talk about it definitely not with you",she replied and hurried upstairs again.She was so done with all this crap .Why is nobody understanding her?Why did they all wanted to make her do things she wasn't ready for?Could nobody understand her?She slammed the door and threw herself onto the bed,sighing angrily.Why did it have to be her?Why is she ever the one things are throwing back at?She had to admit that it was also her fault in some kind of way but not only.When she heard someone knocking on the window,she jumped up and opened the window.When Toby was inside,she fell around his neck.„I missed you so much ",she sighed.„I missed you too ",he answered,carrying her to the bed.They sat down on the bed and he kissed her gently.„You look tired ",he said.„Maybe cause I couldn't sleep without you by my side ",she sighed.„Then you can sleep now ",he said and laid down on the bed with Spencer in his arms.She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes quickly.Toby looked at her.She had been through so much things in the past few years and he couldn't imagine how much that affected her.But she wasn't alone and she'll never be.He just then noticed how tired he actually was himself and fell asleep with her on his chest.Dean wondered about the silence upstairs and walked upstairs to Spencer's room.He opened the door softly and saw her curled up in Toby's arms.He thought about what to do for a moment and decided to let her sleep a little.He could still tell her off after her nap.He closed the door silently and walked downstairs again.Spencer slept really long during Toby woke up again soon,but he didn't move any bit.He just looked at her and kept silent.Finally,she woke up again .„Hey Babe ",he said and kissed her cheek.She moaned tiredly and snuggled closer.It was already four pm.„What now?",Spencer asked cheekily,as the door slightly opened.Dean cleared his throat to gain Spencer and Toby's attention.They sat up in the bed and Spencer clung to Toby's hand.„No way",she said in pure fear.„Spencer,your parents said no visitors ",Dean replied.„My parents are saying much stupid things a day",Spencer mumbled.Toby put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.„See,we tried it like my parents wanted and it didn't work out so why can't we try it my way now ",Spencer said.„Cause they are your parents ",Dean answered.„Yes,but you can overturn them",Spencer sighed.„I can try ,but I don't promise anything ",he smirked.„For once in my life,I'm gonna say thank you to you ",Spencer teased and kissed Toby.„I really missed you ",she giggled.„I see",he smirked.„And now?"Dean asked.„Can I may get my phone for five minutes?"she begged.„If I can see what you're doing ",Dean sighed.Spencer took Toby's hand and walked downstairs.She grabbed her phone and looked at the messages.„Damn",she mumbled.„What?"Toby asked.„Can we may visit Aria?Something happened,I've got SOS about a minute ago",she replied.„So important?"Dean sighed.„Sometimes it's about dead or life",Spencer said.„Fine,but I'll drive ",he said and grabbed his keys.The drive wasn't really long and they quickly arrived at Aria's .Spencer rang and Aria quickly opened the door.„Spencer ",she said in surprise.„Yes,and Toby and my drug guy Dean ",Spencer sighed and walked inside.„What's up?"she asked.„_ _There's a new girl at school,Shawna ,and I saw her with...",Aria paused.„With who?"Spencer asked.„With Jenna ",Aria said.„What!?"Spencer exclaimed.„I've never heard of her ",Toby said.„Come on,the others are upstairs ",Aria said and walked upstairs.They followed Aria and everybody looked at Spencer like she shouldn't be here.„What!? I'm not crazy or something ",she said and sat down on the bed.„That's Dean,my babysitter ",she sighed.„Oh,you're really happy",Emily smirked.She mumbled something and asked:„So what exactly happened?"„There was these new girl at school ,Shawna,and on my way home I saw her with Jenna talking about somebody finally getting busted ",Aria explained.„I won't be surprised if they talked about us",Hanna said.„Me neither ",Emily agreed.„So what are we gonna do?"Aria asked.„I don't know ",Spencer sighed and leaned into Toby.„Can we please discuss that later?I've got an appointment ",Emily said.They agreed to discuss everything tomorrow and all got home .Spencer said goodbye to Toby and Dean would ask her parents after Dinner.After dinner,Spencer was in her room and waited for him to appear.Then he finally came.„I don't know how I managed that,but your parents allow Toby to stay ",he said.Spencer hugged him and directly called Toby.This night was the first time she really slept in a while._


End file.
